Unova Chronicles
by Starlight-Ninja
Summary: Join Black and her friend White's journey to become the first ever duo champions of Unova.   Loosely based on Pokemon Black and White
1. Prologue

A.N: Yes, I am well aware that Black supposed to be the boy and White the girl, but I like this way better; I also used 'Bel' instead of 'Bianca' for this reason. Be forward: Black is a bit of a selfish b**** and will stay that way for a long time, and there will be some NxWhite (malexmale) hints later on; if this offends anyone, then please don't read.

Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form. If I did, the anime would follow the manga, and Ash would not exist.

* * *

><p>Standing in her room in front of the present that Pr. Araragi had dropped off at her house earlier, Black Irine Kendel was extremely proud with herself. She'd earned the right to pick her first starter by fixing the pokedexes last week (and secretly adding a data mix feature so she didn't have to waste time completing hers; she was letting Cheren and White do that), and her plan to get Bel out of the picture by convincing her father that she was too much of a clueless klutz to go out on an adventure (put more kindly to his face) was working better than she'd hoped. Now the only things left to do were, wait for Cheren, pick their starters, head back to the professor's houselab, grab White, and get the heck out of town so she could have a clear shot at fame and, hopefully, Cheren.

Unfortunately, her good mood died when she heard both a male and female voice greeting her mother downstairs, and dropped even more at the complaint from said female voice as it floated up the stairs. "Cherreen, why does SHE get the first pick; and what are they doing in her house in the first place?"

"She's the one who helped fix the pokedexes, though why Pr. Araragi called her instead of me I'll probably never know." Putting on the obviously false smile she always wore whenever in the presence of the blond, she greeted the pair as they walked into her room. "Hi Cheren! And Bel. How did you convince your father to let you out of the house? Or did you climb out the window?"

Cutting off Cheren's return greeting, Bel answered in the condescendingly sing-song voice she saved just for Black. "Oh, my mom let me go. Unlike Dad, _she_ didn't believe a word of your 'concerned friend' BS you pulled yesterday."

"Oh well, _I_ get first pick anyway." Opening the present and discarding the accompanying card without even glancing at it, Black instantly grabbed Tepig, partially because it was a different color than normal, but mostly due to knowing full well Bel's love of fire-types. With a halfway decent death glare considering her peppy aura, she reached into the box and almost grabbed Snivy, then thought better of it and picked Oshawott instead. Releasing it, Bel instantly dropped her glare to awe at how cute it was; considering the way the little blue and white otter's small black eyes were blinking as it looked around the room in a confused manner, Black found herself agreeing with the gushing blonde against her will. Attempting to push the overly girly thought away, Black blurted out "I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

Snapping back to reality, Bel quickly regained her menacing aura, then dropped again it when Oshawott squeaked and started backing away in fear. After crouching down and petting her to make her feel better, she straightened back up and recalled a watered down version. "You're going down!"

Taking the last pokeball out of the box, Cheren gave them both an exasperated look "Can't you both wait until we're outside first? I highly doubt that your mother was kidding when she threatened to kill us with a rusted cheese grater if we broke anything else after the window incident."

Releasing her Tepig (who snuck over and started playing with Oshawott after realizing that the girl wasn't looking), Black put her hands on her hips and gave Cheren a borderline glare. "No way in hell! The rules say that you can't turn down a challenge, and Mom can just get over herself."

Rolling his eyes and sighing, he gave up and moved to the empty wall by the door. "Dear Arceus. Just remember that you are both indoors, would you?"

Turning her attention back to the playing pair on the floor, Black sighed overly loud to catch their attention. Sighing slightly himself, Tepig walked back over to the brunette and got into a battle stance. Oshawott looked up at Bel and, after a nod from the blonde, reluctantly did so as well. "Tepig, use tackle!"

"You too, Oshawott!" The yellow and black pig charged at Oshawatt and knocked it onto the wall, and the sea otter rebounded onto mattress on Black's bed. After a couple bounces, she managed to used the extra momentum to dizzily launch herself back at Pokabu, flipping the mattress, pillow, and covers off the bed frame and into the corner in the process, and likewise sending the fire type crashing into the middle table with enough force to knock it straight into the desk in the opposite corner, break the computer, send the shattered monitor into the TV, and send said TV crashing on top of the Wii in a shower of sparks. However, while Oshawott didn't get back up, Tepig managed to force himself unsteadily to his feet for a few seconds before collapsing again. Recalling their pokemon, Black all but snatched the money Bel reluctantly dug out of her purse. "You moronic little_ idiot_! Do you have any idea how much that stuff cost!"

"Hey, I'M not the one who started this battle in the first place! And who are you calling an idiot you hotheaded selfish stuck up prick!" Before their argument could escalate any farther, they were interrupted by the door slamming open (which was closed by Cheren when he headed downstairs to distract Mrs. Kendel) and Black's mother standing in the doorway, snipping down their anger with her own murderous aura which, combined with a glare icy enough to freeze hell itself while sending the devil running away in tears and the large meat cleaver she was holding, absolutely terrified them into silence. "What. The HOLY HELL. Do you think you were DOING!"

"Black started-"

"Bel broke-" They both realized in horror that that was the wrong thing to say when the glare and aura got worse as the woman finally got a good look at the room.

"You BROKE your COMPUTER! AND the Wii! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET THE MONEY FOR THOSE FOR YOU! FIVE. GODDAM. YEARS. And Bel, your parents taught you better than this!"

"I'm SO sorry Mrs. Kindel! I didn't mean-"

"Just go home. Now." Bel ran out the door faster than Black had ever seen anyone run in her life. After she was gone, her mother's glare was fixed back on her. "Is your stuff packed?"

Taken back by the question, Black stumbled out a small yes. "Good. Take your live caster," Black hurriedly took it from her outstretched hand "get your stuff, and go. And don't you DARE set foot back in this house again until you learn some self control, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then get going, and good luck." Stepping aside to let her through, Black grabbed her backpack and darted out the door and down the stairs feeling a dead weight in her stomach. _How could she've done that to me; it wasn't like _I_ broke it all._ Readjusting her backpack, she drug her feet to toward Pr. Araragi's house to meet up with Cheren and White.

Her bad mood got worse when she saw just White waiting for her outside his house. "Hi Black. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm perfectly fine getting kicked out of the house for Bel trashing my room."

"S-Sorry. Do you want milk and cookies, or a candy bar and soda?"

"White, you've been my friend how long and you still don't know!"

"But you always want the one I don't offer you, so-."

"Just give me the Snickers and Coke already."

"O-Okay. Please follow me." Huffing, Black followed White to the kitchen table, then sat down while he got her Snickers bar and two sodas out of the refrigerator. Handing her the food, he hovered between chairs until she violently gestured to the one next to her. Sitting down, he listened to his best friend rant for a good hour over the incident, managing to say most of the right things in the right places (even after ten years of this White still hadn't gotten the hang of what Black wanted him to say and when she wanted him to say it). After she was finally done, he asked timidly asked her, "…Are Oshawott and Tepig okay?"

"After all that you-!" Stopping herself, she sighed heavily. "Here, go heal him already." Shoving the pokeball in his hands, she glared at the wall as he scampered across the hall to the healing machine they had by the lab. While she was waiting, Pr. Araragi sat down in the now vacant seat. "Hey, Professor. Where's Cheren? He isn't normally this late."

"Oh, he stopped by with Bel thirty minutes ago for their pokedexes. He said to tell you that he was sorry and is traveling with Bel because her father wouldn't let her go otherwise."

"But he was supposed to travel with me!"

"I know, but at least White's still going to go with you."

"Thanks to Bel, he doesn't even _have_ a pokemon yet! I don't want to wait here until the new starters come in!"

"You won't. I have another pokemon I want him to raise for me."

White, who had sat down on the other side of Black with a fully healed Tepig on his shoulder during the conversation, looked up in surprise. "Are you really sure that's a good idea? You said yourself that you've never seen one like him before…"

"I'm perfectly sure. I trust you, and he seems to like you a bit better than me. Not to mention he hates it here as it is."

"True. Okay, I'll go get him." Handing Tepig along with his pokeball back to Black, White disappeared into the lab. Black, who was slightly confused during the exchange, put Tepig back into his pokeball while asking, "Just WHAT pokemon are you talking about?"

"The one I saved from some hooded people on Liberty Island a while back."

"Oh, that one! Did you ever find out who those guys were?"

"Not yet." White, now holding an ultra ball and pokedex, sat back in his seat next to Black just as she stood up. "White, what do you think you're doing? Let's get going already."

"Sorry!" Jumping back up, he quickly said goodbye to his mother and grabbed his backpack, but didn't' get to the door in time before the brunette slammed it in his face. Rubbing his sore nose, he reopened the door and raced after the girl, who had already reached the town limits.

* * *

><p>A.N: For all of you who know which pokemon is being alluded to: yes, I went there, and there will be legendary use by the other three later on as well. Because why should only the main hero and "villain" have all the fun?<p>

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

A.N: Here's the next chapter, and the mystery pokemon is relieved (granted, it might not truly be a mystery, but oh well). Black apparently has a _bit_ of a conscience, it seems, in regards to White.

Disclaimer: Although I do own a copy of Pokemon Black, I don't own the rights to it.

* * *

><p>Slightly out of breath, White managed to catch up to the miffed brunette at the local store by the town limits as she was packing her purchases in her bag. "For the love of Arceus, why do you have to be so slow? We'll never catch up to Cheren at this rate."<p>

"…Sorry." Sighing, the girl decided to drop the issue and started walking down the path.

"Just try not to fall behind, okay?"

"I'll try." Falling in step behind her, White looked around and got lost in the scenery. Spring had just started, and the fence lined path was surrounded by pink, red, yellow, and white flowers in the patches and trees. Smiling to himself, he didn't notice that he'd fallen behind until he almost crashed into Black, who had stopped walking to glare at him. "What did I just tell you? Do you want that pack of Patrats to mob you again?" Looking more terrified then she expected, White violently shook his head. "Then pay attention so I don't have to save your sorry hide."

"Y-Yeah." From then on, White was borderline paranoid, watching every patch of grass like it was going to sprout fangs and flinching at every noise. Had Black paid any attention to her Tepig, she would've noticed him glaring at the grass as if he wanted to set it all on fire. White's pokemon didn't completely share their dread, and was following the boy's earlier example by admiring the flowers, with occasional glances at suspicious movements in the grass.

_He looks so scared, it's a bit saddening. Wait, it's _his_ fault they hate him so much, not mine, so why should _I_ feel bad! Arceus dam it! Why does he DO that to me?_ Grumbling under her breath, Black angrily grabbed the boy's hand and started dragging him. Although he flinched badly at first, White let her forcefully lead him all the way to the Accumula Town outskirts. Seeing Cheren and Bel, Black immediately dropped his hand and ran up to Cheren, completely ignoring White and Bel. "Cheren! I thought you were long gone by now, but it seems you waited for me after all."

Wanting to avoid an argument in front of White, Bel kept her mouth shut and let Cheren answer. "Actually, we're training; though it isn't going as well as we hoped."

Bel decided it was safe enough to pipe in. "They both REALLY hate Patrats; Oshawott hides behind me and glares at them before fighting them, and Snivy won't stop attacking even when they're unconscious." This sent White back into panic mode again.

"I-I'm really, really s-sorry about that." Bel hadn't meant to upset him, and walked over to calm him down.

"White, it's fine, you really don't have to apologize. We know you didn't mean to make them mad. I don't think they'll hate you for too much longer." Seeing him flinch again at the word 'hate,' Black snapped at Bel (darn guilt wouldn't leave her alone, and seeing him flinch made it worse), which eventually went from an argument to a full on cat fight. Grumbling under his breath, Cheren lead a stricken White into town. After showing him around (during which White kept glancing at his belt) they ended up in front of the Pokemon Center. "Um, Cheren, could we have a battle? Pyro really wants one."

"Sure." Snivy, once released, brightened upon seeing White, but got into a battle stance all the same after White called out Pyro. "…You _really_ nicknamed that rare of a pokemon?"

"He-He said he didn't mind it." Relieved to finally be out of the ball, Victini decided to be nice and pat the upset boy's leg; after all, if it wasn't for him, he'd still be stuck in that stuffy place, and the kid's slightly girly nickname for him wasn't as bad as some he'd heard.

Snivy had to give a watered down glare to his trainer before he finally got the hint. "…Look, while I don't really approve of nicknames, 'Pyro' at least happens to be a somewhat decent one."

"Y-You think so?"

"Yeah. Let's just hurry up and start the battle before Black shows up and tries to drag me off shopping or something."

"Yeah. Okay Pyro, let's start off with Quick Attack." The small fire type shot toward Snivy so fast that it didn't have time to react before being sent flying back. Managing to skid to a stop just in front of Cheren, the grass snake got back to his feet rather quickly.

"Snivy, Tackle."

"Try Incinerate." Victini braced itself, then shot off the small embers from his mouth just as the other pokemon hit him, scorching not only his opponent, but the Oran berry the grass type was secretly holding as well. Shooting off another attack before White could tell him otherwise, the Victory pokemon struck an overconfident pose when Snivy didn't get back up. Recalling the fainted grass type, Cheren paid the prize money while still deep in thought. "So, Incinerate not only targets the opposing pokemon, but its berry as well. Interesting."

Feeling guilty, White asked, "…Snivy isn't hurt too badly, is he?"

"He'll be fine. We are next to a PokeCenter after all."

"Oh, yeah." Seeing as Pyro had spent the last minute or so glaring at his pokeball, the brunette decided to let him climb up on his shoulder. "Would you mind if I got you healed too? I'm pretty sure the nurse won't make you get back in the ball." Thinking it over, the little legendary nodded. "Okay then, let's go." With that, he followed the black haired boy into the PokeCenter.

Bel and Black were surrounded by most of the townspeople, with two police officers holding the girls back. Black had a busted lip and several bruises on her arms, and Bel had a black eye and covered in scratches visible through her ripped clothes. The officer holding Bel tried to reason with the pair. "Ladies, ladies, calm down already! Don't make me have to arrest the both of you and lock you in separate cells for the night."

"She started it!"

"Did not!"

The second officer then cut in. "It doesn't matter who started it, I'm finishing it!" Nodding to his partner, they both dragged the girls out of the crowd, who reluctantly shuffled home as the sun was setting. They both stopped arguing the minute they got near the police station, but didn't dare start up again even after they passed it. Depositing them both off at the PokeCenter, the nicer of the two reminded them to have a pokemon battle next time while the other cop went inside to talk to one of the nurses. A nurse immediately shuffled the two inside to treat their injuries while the policemen went back to work.

Cheren and White watched the two get patched up while asking for a pair of room keys at the front desk, having gotten their pokemon back thirty minutes earlier and making the decision to spend the night after noticing the time, as staying in the PokeCenter wasn't too much more expensive than a motel. The desk nurse returned with the keys just as the other one had finished cleaning the girls up, and Black ran straight to Cheren again. "Cheren, I spent all my money on supplies earlier, so I can't get a room. Can I share yours?"

"Absolutely not."

"But, where else am I going to sleep?"

"That's your problem." With that, he walked away down the hall. Bel, having paid for her room during the exchange, followed him, leaving Black standing there, fuming. White hesitantly spoke up after a minute.

"U-Um, you can have mine-" Snatching the key out of his hand, the girl stormed off. After seeing the boy frantically digging through his pockets for more money without success, the clerks behind the shop desk dug a blanket and a pillow out of the back room for him, and he curled up cuddling a more than slightly reluctant Pyro (who was wondering how far the kid was planning on pushing him, as his gratitude only went so far) on a nearby couch and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Please review. You know you want to.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

A.N: Here's the next chapter, and N. I got his last name from the game; it was really briefly mentioned near the end by his dad (I hope this isn't too spoiler-ish ^^;).

Also, [yadayada] is PokeSpeak.

Disclaimer: I no own rights. You no sue and get nada for it.

* * *

><p>White was woken up early the next morning to Pyro growling and spitting small flames at a crowd of screaming trainers. Apparently, one of the braver boys in the small crowd that had gathered around to see the rare fire type had reached out and tried to grab him, and almost got burned for it. Recalling the angry pokemon as the guy was running out the door, the boy managed to quiet the remaining trainers just to spend forty minutes being swarmed by their questions of where he got him and what he wanted to trade for him.<p>

Explaining that he didn't really know where Pyro came from and that he refused to trade him away, the boy finally managed to get away from them all. Remembering to return the blanket and pillow to the new clerks behind the store counter, he headed to the cafeteria to find Cheren shaking his head and Bel yawning around a cup of coffee at a table near the entrance. Grabbing a couple of cranberry and banana nut muffins, he joined them. "Morning Bel, morning Cheren."

"Good morning. I see you managed to attract a decent sized crowd."

"Yeah. Pyro got mad at someone, and everyone else wouldn't leave me alone asking about him."

"Who's Pyro?" White, after checking to see if anyone was watching him, pulled Pyro's pokeball out of his pocket to show the blonde. "Oh, is that the little guy that your mother saved?"

"Yeah." Seeing the fire type's interest in his banana nut muffins, White managed to get one to him unseen by releasing him under the table, then called him back after he was done eating. Due to what happened this morning, the small legendary was perfectly happy to stay in his pokeball for a while, and wasn't quite as annoyed with the boy anymore. "Have Oshawott and Snivy eaten yet?" Both pokemon were currently eyeing the cranberry muffins.

"…No."

"Oh, no, I knew I was forgetting something!"

"Here, they love these." The pair released their pokemon on the chairs beside them, but let them scamper over to White; they grew up with the boy after all, and since they wouldn't be with him anymore both trainers figured they'd let them say goodbye. White let them cuddle in his lap while they ate, than hugged them before reluctantly giving them back to Cheren and Bel. Trying to lighten up a bit, the brunette turned to Bel and asked, "Do you have any plans, now that your dad let you out of your house?" The blonde, who had gotten a little choked up too, brightened up at the question.

"Yeah! Cheren said that I could challenge all the gyms and become Champion with him since Dad won't let me go anywhere alone."

"Kinda like those twin gym leaders in Hoenn?"

"Exactly. I could easily become Champion by myself, but I figured that it would be more of a challenge if we went for it together as a team, not to mention that it would help make Bel's father see that she can handle herself."

White could tell that Cheren was quite excited about the whole thing, as his voice didn't have as much of a deadpan tone to it as it normally did. Cheren, Black, and White had grown up together in Nuvema Town, and the black haired boy had always sounded either disinterested, slightly irritated, or really irritated. _It's really nice to see some positive emotion from him._ White smiled a little at the thought. "I'm sure you'll both be the best Champions we've ever had."

"I really hope so." Bel had finished her coffee, and was back to her normal level of peppiness. Seeing that it was almost seven, she and Cheren got up to leave. "Well, we better get going before Black wakes up. See you later, White."

"Bye. Have a save trip, and please take good care of them."

"Don't worry, we will." Cheren turned and gave a small nod in acknowledgement before leaving, and Bel waved and followed after.

Black wandered down to the cafeteria a good hour later. After grabbing a cup of coffee and three breakfast sausages, she completely passed the table White was at and sat down in the corner by the window. White got up and followed her after her morning grouchiness had subsided a bit. "Where's Cheren?"

"He and Bel left an hour ago. They're teaming up and taking on the league together."

"WHAT? He wouldn't let _me_ team up with him! What's so great about _her_ anyway?"

"I-I don't know."

"Just shut up and tell me where the first gym is."

"It's in the next town."

"Good. We'll show them who's better."

"W-We?"

"Of course! I can't impress Cheren by myself if he's on a team."

"But I don't— "

"Quit whining and be a man! Champions can't be sissies." Finishing her breakfast, she stood up and left, leaving White to clean up after her and rush to catch up.

This time, instead of being at the town limits, she was standing in a crowd of people. White was sure he'd seen the blue and white outfits of the people up on the rise before, but for the moment, he couldn't quite remember where. The speaker's robe flowed in the slight breeze, but White didn't notice as he was too caught up in every word the man said; the words were spellbinding, and half of what he was saying about how pokemon and people needed to be equals was what he mostly believed in the first place. He wasn't so sure about the releasing them thing, though. Black, on the other hand, was just standing there because the crowd was in her way, and wished that that Ghetsis guy would just shut up and quit spouting nonsense already.

She finally got her wish two minutes later, as Ghetsis and his body guards packed up and left, causing the disbelieving crowd to disperse soon after. Noticing the look on White's face, she snapped at him. "Don't you listen to that crap. We can't be the strongest if we don't catch good pokemon!"

White flinched back. "S-sorry."

"You don't have to listen to her, you know." The voice came from a tall, green haired man standing behind Black that looked almost three years older than they were with a Purrloin timidly poking his head out of the low collar of his shirt. Bristling up, the girl turned and glared, then began verbally thrashing him as well. "Just who do you think you are, cutting into a private conversation like that! Don't you have any manners? Besides, he doesn't have to listen to _you_ either!"

"True. But, if you two were truly having a private conversation, wouldn't you be in a private place instead of out in the open?"

Black's glare got worse at the smirk on his face. "So, you want to be a smartass? Fine then, let's see how tough you are after I wipe the floor with you in a pokemon battle!"

Shooting a concerned glance down at his Purrloin, who really didn't like the idea and ducked back into his shirt, he sighed and whispered "Sorry, but we can't refuse," as he pulled him out and set him down on the floor, petting him.

Tepig, who had been released the second the words were out of his trainer's mouth, shot a small glare at his trainer before turning back to the reluctant dark type, who was doing his best not to hide behind his trainer or run away. [Don't worry, I don't hit hard for reluctant fighters.]

Glancing at the fire type with a raised eyebrow, the feline asked, […You can do that?]

[I don't know, but that hasn't stopped me before.]

The small cat relaxed a little. [Thank you.]

Black, tapping her foot throughout the whole exchange, cut off Tepig's response. "Quit fooling around already, and use tackle."

"Purrloin, use scratch." The small pig faithfully did so, knocking the small cat backwards with a little less force than he normally would have. As he backed away, the kitten weakly swiped almost halfheartedly at his front left leg mid crouch, doing only a slight bit of damage. "Again, Tepig!"

"Growl." Tepig charged again, but slowed down a bit when Purrloin (who hadn't really gotten the chance to fully stand back up yet) cutely growled at him, causing his tackle to do even less damage. Despite that, the purple feline didn't get back up after being sent flying backwards; whether it was due to the damage or if he just gave up was still up for interpretation.

Snatching the offered prize money from the man's hand, Black recalled her pokemon and waltzed off in a stuck up manner. White was about to follow, but paused when he noticed the man close to tears as he cradled the cat in his arms. "It's okay, there's a pokemon center right over there."

"…Pokemon center?"

"Yeah, they heal your pokemon, and have a shop where you can buy potions and pokeballs too."

The man shot him an angry look. "I don't like trapping them in pokeballs."

"I…never thought of it like that. I just use them to keep them safe." Even though the young man's expression got even more annoyed, he nervously continued anyway, hoping that the man was more like Cheren than Black (Cheren wouldn't yell if you gave a good argument when you really ticked him off) "Whewhen they're in pokeballs, w-wild pokemon can't at-attack them, and, and they d-don't get hurt if you or them f-fall, and, it makes it easy for big-bigger pokemon to, to get he-healed." Flinching at the end, he was confused when the yelling he was expecting didn't come.

Opening one eye, White was surprised to find a thoughtful look on his face. He was even more surprised when, after noticing how scared he was, the green haired man smiled at him a little and gently patted his head, mumbling something he didn't quite catch.

"…What?"

"Nevermind. You don't have to be afraid. I never thought of pokeballs your way, either." Then, looking down at Pyro, he said, somewhat confused, "He seems to actually like you a little."

White's answer was cut off by Black stomping into view and glaring at him. "WHITE! We're LEAVING!"

"I-I have to go. M-Maybe I'll see you later-?"

"N. N Harmonia."

"B-Bye, N." Giving him a small smile, he hurried after the fuming brunette. After the terrified boy was around the corner, N was startled by a small voice from his arms. [I think I like him; he seems kinda nice.]

"…So you were just pretending. That's good." Looking back up at the corner, he continued, "He did. Even that woman's Tepig thinks so."

[Yeah, I noticed he liked him more than her. I hope that human's just timid; I don't think he deserves to be beat.]

"Me either. Want to give the Pokemon Center a try?"

[A little. And, maybe, I'll give my pokeball a try, too.]

"You sure?"

[Yeah. I think I can trust what he said; he didn't seem to be lying, at least.]

"He didn't. Let's give it a try then." The two headed toward the red roof, hoping that the Center was just as good as the brunette boy said it was.

* * *

><p>As for why Tepig took it easy on Purrloin and not Oshawott, Oshawott, while reluctant, agreed to battle anyway. Purrloin never did, and wasn't even really trying during the battle anyway.<p>

Please review, even if you're telling me I suck. I'd like to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

A.N: Yeah, it's been a while. Sorry about that; I'm having a harder time writing double battles than I expected, hence the skipped practice session. If any of you can point me in the direction of some better examples, I'd really appreciate it (as I really don't want to resort to the anime if I don't have to -.-).

* * *

><p>Once again, White found Black waiting impatiently at the town limits. "Exactly <em>what<em> did you think you were doing!?"

"I-I was just m-making sure that h-his Purloin was okay…"

"And _why_ did that matter, when we were next to a Pokemon Center?"

"H-He didn't k-know what th-they were."

"Seriously? Even _Bel _knew about them before we started."

"…You don't have to be so mean about it…"

"_What did you just say?_"

"N-N-Nothing."

"Good. Now, we're going. And _no more _being friendly with the enemy, got it?"

"G-Got it."

"Good." With that, the boy followed his friend down the path.

Several hours and disastrous double battle practice later (Black's attacks kept hitting Pyro as well as their opponents, and said wild pokemon kept running away), Black plopped down under a tree. "I'm tired and hungry, and I refuse to take another step."

"D-Do you want to stop for lunch?" The brunette just glared at him. "I-I'll grab the s-sandwiches then…" Pulling said food out of his bag, he handed her one, then called out Pyro and offered him half of his. Giving the turkey-filled bread a sniff, he suddenly chomped down, careful to avoid his human's fingers.

As he was taking the remaining bit of the sandwich out of the boy's hand, Black had likewise called Tepig out of his pokeball and poured the pokefood she'd just brought into a bowl for him. Seeing the way the yellow pig was glancing between his bowl, her sandwich, and Pyro licking the crumbs off his face, the female brunette paused. "Look, eat your own food. They specifically made it for a reason, and _I'm_ not starving myself just because _you_ want to be picky. And White," she added, seeing him about to break off half of his remaining bit "don't you _dare_ give him any of yours. He doesn't belong to you anymore, so no spoiling him, especially if it involves starving yourself in the process; _I_ need you battle ready."

"S-Sorry." Looking away, he hastily finished the rest of his lunch. Pyro looked at the boy, then back to the fire pig. [Does he normally do that?]

[The sharing his food thing? All the time.]

[I really meant the stuttering and letting that female human walk all over him, but that's bugging me to. Most humans I've seen act like her about food, so why is he different?]

[I don't really know. Sometimes it worries me that he might not be getting enough, but he always says he's fine. As for her-I mean, my trainer (I need to get used to calling her that), sadly, yes. She doesn't_ truly_ hurt him, but she usually intimidates him into getting her own way.]

The legendary fire type was quick to pick up on the other's point. [Define _truly_.]

[Well-] Tepig was interrupted by his trainer's yelling. "HEY! YOU! GET BACK HERE WITH _MY_ SANDWICH!"

Turning around, the shiny just caught a glimpse of purple tail darting through a nearby bush. "Tepig! After it!"

Complying more out of genuine curiosity more than anything else, the small pig darted after the blur, Black, White, and Pyro right behind him. Fighting through the underbrush and doing his best not to start a fire, he managed to catch up to the little thing just before it ate the last half of the girl's sandwich. [Hey!]

He got a feminine growl in reply.

Shooting an Ember at it to make it drop the morsel, he was more than slightly surprised when it switched from angry and hissing to whining and pitiful the minute the two humans caught up to them. "Tepig, I asked you to _catch_ it, not _hurt_ it." Mock glaring down at the affronted pokemon, Black walked over to the pathetically cute mess the small kitten had become. "Aww, I'm sorry about that, but," her tone did a complete one-eighty once she'd picked the little thing up, to the shock of both the small kitten and White "you _don't _steal other people's food. Now, since you've completely ruined my sandwich, you are coming with me in exchange."

Grabbing a pokeball from her belt, she dropped the Purloin and threw a ball at her before the purple kitten could process the fact that her cute act had actually failed her. After several violent twitches, she broke out hissing, and lunged for Black's leg. "Ember."

Tepig's attack knocked the flying furball out of the air, and another ball was thrown before she could stumble to her feet. This time, the ball shook a little less before going completely still. "Wow…Y-You really hate cute things, don't you?"

Black huffed, but didn't snap at him as she recalled Tepig before he reached the sandwich, to the fire pig's dismay. "I don't _hate _them. Champions just don't have time for that kind of thing. So," she added glancing at him accusingly, "no cuddling or babying your pokemon."

"…O-Okay." Pyro shot an accusing glance at the girl before climbing up White's leg and onto his shoulder, just to tick her off. Smirking at her glare, he refused to let the boy place him on the ground, and proceeded to smirk even more when he gave up and shot her an apologetic stare.

"I truly dislike that thing."

"H-He's not a thing, Black." Glaring at the boy, Black just stormed ahead of him back to the path, forcing him to once again try to catch up. The small fire type was going to keep an eye on that girl, and make sure she didn't step on the boy too much. Since he was going to stay with this human, so help him Arceus, he was _going_ to help him grow a backbone.

Sadly, this determination of his wavered the closer they got to Striaton City. The small legendary remembered his last run in with a large group of humans only too well, and wasn't ready to repeat the experience. When White tried to place him back in his pokeball, however, he still refused, his pride and desire to tick Black off still greater than his dislike of crowds.

Thankfully for the small legendary, Black didn't like crowds either, and glared all but a few more stubborn trainers away. These few were quickly driven off by the girl with icy remarks after White's answer of "No," for trades or "I don't know," for where to find another one.

Adding to her anger, when they reached the gym, someone said that the leader wasn't in at the moment, and to try looking in the trainer's school. "_Great_. I just got out of that hellhole, andnow I have to go back." After Black stormed off, White followed at a somewhat safe distance (Pyro and the crowd kept him from getting as far away as he would've liked).

Her rage reached its peak once they got to the school and found that they just missed the gym leader, just to die just as quickly once she realized who was there. "Cheren! I knew you'd be here."

The black haired male sighed and reluctantly turned from the blackboard he was studying while White was greeting Bel, who was right next to him. "I figured it would be a good idea to familiarize myself with the different status ailments while I was here."

While Black bombarded the boy with questions about his training and attempts to get him to ditch Bel, White turned to said blonde and asked if the gym leader was still in the building.

"Oh, you mean the guy in the waiter outfit? He just left a few minutes ago. We were going to go challenge him after Cheren was done memorizing all the status-thingies."

"Thank you. I should probably look them over too before-"

Black, who wasn't having much luck with Cheren, suddenly cut him off by yanking him back to the entrance. "Well fine! We'll beat the gym leader far faster than _you_ did!"

"Wha-? Bye." White managed to give a quick wave goodbye before they disappeared out the front door.

Bel looked slightly confused, and Cheren just sighed and returned his attention back to the blackboard.

* * *

><p>Please review, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up sooner next time.<p> 


End file.
